


Apocalyptic

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hello! Are your requests open? If so could I possibly request a LuciferxReader based on the song Apocalyptic by Halestorm? If not it’s ok :) p.s: Love your work. Completely and totally addicted. <3
Relationships: Lucifer x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Apocalyptic

“What the hell is your fucking _problem_, Lucifer?” You yelled across the room. This was what your relationship had turned into. Constant fighting, make up sex, rinse, and repeat.

He glared at you with those cool blue eyes. “_You_! You’re such a bitch.” He ground out.

Crossing your arms over your chest, you shook your head. “I wouldn’t have to be such a fucking bitch if you weren’t always blowing me off for those _dickbags_.” You snapped, knowing that would only make him more upset. For reasons unknown to you, he’d taken up helping the two fuckers that had made hit their goal in life to lock him back in the cage. If it wasn’t the Winchesters, then it was his ‘family’. Now, they were pretty much the cause of most of your fighting.

“You’re kidding me, right?” He scoffed. “What I do is important! My family is important!”

“Fuck you, Lucifer.” Your eyes were watering, that’s how angry you were. “I’ve stood by you since you got your fucking vessel. I was by your side through it all! You know me inside and fucking out, and yet I’m not important?” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Then fucking _leave_!” He growled. “If you’re so fucking unhappy, get the fuck out.”

“It’s my house, asshole!” You pointed out. Without responding, he turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. “Prick.” You muttered.

Sitting on the end of your bed, you were bare, save for the nine inch heels with skulls on them. Your lips were blood red, your eyes staring at the bedroom door. Lucifer had texted that he’d be home shortly to get his things. Apparently, he was moving in with the fucking Winchesters.

Lucifer walked into the room, and stared at you. “What’s going on?”

You stood up. “We may be completely ruined, but there’s one thing we’re _really_ fucking good at.” Your eyes met his. “One last night. We’ll make it rough, just like we like it. You better fuck me good, Lucifer. I wanna feel it tomorrow.” He saw the challenge in your eyes, making him smirk.

Slamming the door behind him, his cool hands gripped your ass. “You’ll be _begging _for me long after I’ve walked out that door.” He breathed in your ear. Turning the two of you, he slammed you against the wall. Gasping, you felt his grace between your legs. “Spread them.” He growled.

Your legs moved apart as he knelt in front of you. His thumbs spread your folds apart before his forked tongue brushed over your clit, his grace filling you. “Fuck!” You moaned, throbbing around the invisible force. Lucifer knew exactly how to make you come undone, and was using all his little tricks. When he felt you on the brink, he pulled away, his grace leaving you at the same time. You whimpered, needing more.

In an instant, he was naked, his chest against yours. Lucifer’s mouth bit down on your neck as two of his cool fingers slipped into your entrance. He curled them inside you, his thumb brushing against your clit. The contrast of his cool temperature against yours was a kink of yours. You clenched around him, your legs barely holding you up as your dug your nails into his back, dragging them up.

“On your knees.” He ordered against your skin. “I’m going to fuck that foul mouth of yours.” Lucifer moved away from you, watching as you moved to your knees. “Open.” You licked your lips before opening your mouth. His fingers gripped your hair, his other hand guiding him to your salivating mouth. His hips snapped forward as he began fucking your face. Your eyes watered, and you could feel your spit on your chin. “_Fuck_.” He growled, his head falling back. “Such a good cock sucker.” He praised you, smirking as you whimpered. Feeling him pulse, you swallowed his hot cum. As he pulled out, you hollowed your cheeks out, wanting to get every last drop. “That’s one thing your mouth was always good for.” Lucifer mused.

Standing up, you moved around him to the bed. You were on your knees, leaning forward on your elbows. Your knees were spread just slightly as you looked over your shoulder. “Why don’t you punish me than?” You smirked as his eyes darkened.

Lucifer moved to kneel behind you. A shiver ran down your spine when his hands rubbed against your ass. Without warning, his hand came down on your right ass cheek. “Red certainly is your color.” He chuckled, repeating the action on the other side.

“That all you got?” You teased, earning one hell of a growl. This time when he slapped each ass cheek, he left a darker hand print. “Fuck.” You moaned.

“Something you want?” He asked, leaning over your back, his lips brushing your shoulder blade.

“You better fuck me soon, damn it.” Rolling your hips in a circle, your sore ass brushed against his growing erection. “And it better be hard.” You giggled.

Lining himself up, he slammed into you. “Oh, I’ll fuck you, alright.” Lucifer straightened up, his hand tangling in your hair as he put as much force behind each thrust as he could. “That’s my bitch.” He ground out through clenched teeth. As he fucked you, your fists gripped the sheets. Letting go of your hair, he pulled out of you quickly before he flipped you to your back. Holding himself above you, he thrust his hips forward, your legs wrapping around his waist. As his eyes met yours, his right hand found your throat, putting just the right amount of pressure on your wind pipe. 

He watched as you gasped, your nails scraping down his toned arms. You clenched around him, gripping his arms tightly. His thrusts became erratic before he filled you, his eyes flashing red for a moment. Letting your throat go, he pulled out of you. The both of you were panting, bruises growing already, his arms and back scratched up, your ass throbbing. You knew that there were clear hand prints on each cheek.

Lucifer dropped to your side, hand on his stomach. Both of you looked at the other, smirking.


End file.
